Defensive Play Creator
The defensive play creator is a tool in the chalkboard that allows a coach to create or edit defensive plays. Just as they say, "defense wins championships", you need a strong defense to become a champion at Pigskin Empire. This will give a quick guide to the defensive play creator and all of it's buttons and commands 1. Created play screen This portion of the screen shows you the progress of the play that you are creating. It will have different colored lines to represent where the players are told to go and symbols that show what the player is told to do. The active player will be highlighted yellow. 2. Opposing Offense The selected offensive formation that will show up in the created play screen. When you first create a play it will be a Master. After that you can edit it to work differently against different defensive formations. Changing the formation will cause the play creator to make a "sub-play" which is a play that runs ONLY when a certain formation is being run. 3. Play Name and Usage ' Choose a name for your play. The name should be easily distinguished from other plays and give you a good idea of what the play does. Play usage is the situations your play will be called in if the Gameplan is used. You can pick up to two situations per play. '''4. Save Button ' Used to save your play after creating or editing it. All players must have completed commands for the play to be saved. If the play is complete and saving is still not allowed, click the End button before attempting to save. '5. Positions ' List of positions. This is used to select the player you are adding commands to. A position's abbreviation will turn green when the player's instructions for the play are complete. '''6. Active Position Displays the position that is currently selected for editing. 7. Clear ' Clears all commands given to the selected position. Once pressed it can't be undone, so only use it if you are completely sure you want to lose your progress for that player. '''8. Script ' List of all commands given so far to the selected position. '9. End ' Ends the string of commands for the selected position. It does basically the same thing as the Run command. '''10. Delete Last Deletes the last command for the selected position. 11. Go To ' Player will run to the directed point. This is the point on the created play screen where the solid black dot is located. '''12. Wait ' The player will wait for the specified amount of time. The time is measured in "ticks" which is less than a second. '13. Shell ' This command will create deep zones that you can have players go into. This will have your player play in a deep "shell" zone that will contain long plays. They are safe to use because they are very hard to get a player over top of. To use shells, pick a number from the dropdown menu. To have a player enter a shell, while he is selected, click the circle in the play created field with a number. '14. Shadow ' This command will have your player shadow the target laterally without crossing the line of scrimmage. This is a form of "contain". To use this, with a player highlighted, click the shadow button and then click the player you wish him to shadow. '''15. Custom Zone ' This command will give a zone for your player to cover inside of. To use this command, with the black dot placed on the play creation screen, hit the zone button. This will create a dotted-line oval centered on the dot and its height or width can be changed with buttons at the bottom of the commands column. When it is at the desired size, hitting set will create the zone for the player, at which point, the oval will become a solid color. '''16. Chase Ball ' This will have the defensive player do whatever he can to chase down the ball. If blocked, the player will attempt to get off the block and get to the ball. '17. Submarine ' This command will tell a player to do get low and avoid being moved. The player will try to stay his ground as best as possible but will not get much pass rush. At the moment, there is no image, so this is what you should click to use a submarine -----> '18. Pass Rush ' This command will only tell a defensive lineman to pass rush through a certain lane. You can select where he will pass rush by selecting it from the dropdown menu, then hitting the pass rush button. '19. Blitz ' This command will tell your player to blitz into a specified hole. The hole can be selected in the dropdown menu by the plug gap button then hitting the blitz button. '20. Cover Inside/Back ' This is a traditional cover command that will have your player cover a receiver either inside or back. Inside will have him try and stay between the QB and receiver and back will have him avoid getting beat deep. To have him cover inside or back, choose from the dropdown menu then hit the cover button '21. Plug Gap ' This command will have a linebacker or safety attempt to plug a gap in the line. With your player highlighted, simply select a gap you would like to plug then click the plug gap button. '''22. Bump This will have your player play bump and run coverage with the selected receiver. Your player will attempt to jam the receiver off the line then will do the selected coverage. At the moment , there is no image for both this, and the Submarine command, so this is what you should click to use a bump. ----->